1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substance which serves as an alternative to tobacco in cigarettes and in chaws, and particularly to fresh tea cigarettes and a method of making the same used as an alternative for cigarettes made from tobacco, and to a flavored chewing tea used as an alternative for chewing, tobacco.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hazards of tobacco are well documented. Smoking tobacco cigarettes greatly increases the risk of cancers, especially lung cancer. In addition, several impairments other than lung cancer have been linked to smoking tobacco products, including pulmonary emphysema, heart attacks, etc. Using tobacco as a chew is not without hazards. Tobacco chewers frequently develop oral cancer. For years, inventors have sought tobacco substitutes which are less hazardous and less expensive. Unfortunately, prior inventions have not been well received by tobacco consumers. A good alternative would at least have two relevant tobacco properties: stimulant and robust flavor. Additional desirable properties would be low cost and health enhancing benefits.
Regular, non-herbal drinking tea is made from the Camellia Sinensis plant. All drinking teas preferably use young tea leaves. The younger the tea leaves, the better the quality of drinking tea. Teas are generally classified into type by the steps used in processing the tea leaves. Black tea is processed by withering the tea leaves, then conditioning the tea leaves to distribute the enzymes on the tea leaves, rolling the leaves, fermenting the leaves (allowing the leaves to undergo enzymatic oxidation), and firing the leaves. Green teas are prepared without withering and without fermentation in order to prevent oxidation of various polyphenol and flavonoid constituents, and may be prepared according to the Japanese method (steaming and drying, followed by rolling and firing), or by the Chinese method (roasting, followed by rolling and firing). Various intermediates (yellow and red teas) are prepared by omitting or modifying various steps (yellow tea is not fermented, but is withered, roasted, and fired; red tea [Oolong] is partially fermented) used in preparing black and green, teas. White tea is made from buds which are plucked before they open, and then steamed and dried. White tea takes its name from the silver-white hairs on the new buds and tender young leaves. The types and grades of tea and processing methods are described in Food Chemistry, 2nd ed., H. D. Belitz and W. Grosch, Springer, 1999, pp. 886-893, and in The Tea Companion, J. Pettigrew, Macmillan, 1197, pp. 30-39.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,842, issued on Sep. 22, 1987 to K. Kobayashi, describes a smoking product consisting essentially of a mixture of tobacco leaves, green tea leaves, chrysanthemum flowers, and Cnidii Rhizoma. The mixture is tumbled in a drum to make a fibrous mixture, then fermented, and then dried. Because fermentation oxidizes phenols, this method of manufacture is likely to destroy most of the health enhancing phenols found in fresh tea leaves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,746, issued on Mar. 14, 1989 to L. J. Davis, describes a substitute for oral smokeless tobacco made by applying a binding agent that includes flour to tea (e.g., peppermint leaf herbal tea) fragments.
German Pat. No. 19,719,859, published on Nov. 19, 1998, describes a substitute for tobacco snuff that is inhaled through the nose. The snuff can be made from tea and other stimulating substances.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention provides an alternative to tobacco for both smokers and chewers. A cigarette prepared according to the present invention is prepared from mature tea leaves which are steamed and dried, but not withered, roasted or fermented. The tea leaves are rolled in paper and may be filtered or non-filtered. Cigarettes prepared with tea leaves processed in this manner provide acceptable taste, and may provide natural antioxidants, such as polyphenols and flavonoids, including catechins, by inhalation. A chaw prepared according to the present invention is made with tea leaves which have been roasted, but not fermented, and is flavored with vanilla, cinnamon or mint.
Because tea contains fluoride, tea prepared according to the present invention may prevent cavities and bad breath. Both products, tea cigarettes and chew, may be produced with natural caffeine content, or may be partially decaffeinated.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to make a tobacco alternative that produces a stimulating effect without the use of nicotine.
It is another object of the invention to make a tobacco alternative that retains the healthy promoting compounds found in fresh tea leaves.
A further object of the invention is to describe a method of making cigarettes with tea leaves that results in a product which produces acceptable taste when smoked, while avoiding the harmful health effects associated with tobacco smoking.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a strong tasting alternative to chewing tobacco.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an alternative to tobacco smoking and chewing products which is affordable, safe, and that is completely devoid of nicotine.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification.